Talk:Black Mist Scythe/@comment-44489648-20191123204643/@comment-44694985-20191220193852
Like the description here says, it's meant for "harassing". If you solo a lane, you will not see much of a benefit. You could experience a small benefit if you keep under a tower in a 1 you vs 2 others in that you allow the tower to stay alive as you still receive income, while maintaining a very limited ability to farm those incoming creep waves. However, if you successfully push back in some small measure, you may find the diminishing gold from minion kills kicking in from the item and actually killing your income instead of helping you. It's a gamble in that specific case. You would probably want to sell the item soon at a good point, maybe shortly either near or after the first upgrade moment, and hopefully, gain towards something, like a Sterak's Gage or Catalyst of Aeons, for survivability purposes. You can check the item's description if you hover over it with your mouse cursor for how close. The Summoner Spell called Teleport would help you in getting quickly back and defending the tower, because you will need the experience gain. You can also look at what to buy while you begin returning your character to your buying spot after you hopefully park your character behind your Tower, buy your item when you suddenly get there, and then target your exact Tower with your Teleport spell. The "harass" part means that you should take into consideration attacking your opponents safely without trying to just out right kill them. This plays the support part in that often someone else should try to line up the kill, and you can choose some early abilities if you want that grant you a benefit somehow that might provide more utility than damage. However, if you don't have at least something ranged that does damage, then you really should pick some other item or a different lane. For instance, this plays well into Yuumi. The character doesn't out right do a lot of damage, but you can increase your income with steady basic attacks against melee types who will not pull you close into them, like Darius or Blitzcrank. The cat's passive gains you a shield occasionally, so you can harass somewhat safely. As the item upgrades itself, you will find that you do not need to do this as the ability that encourages harassment disappears away, once the upgrade eventually appears. This lends into the play style with Yuumi of attaching long-term onto an ally of choice, unless you feel like basic attacking a short while to gain a shield for your ally from your passive and then re-attaching. You should also learn how to "dance" between two different places in case someone closes in on you. Is it necessary? No, but it can help. Finally, if you want to help "split push" as a support, then the "harass" ability allows you gain income from simply basic attacking a tower if you want. This plays well with the Demolish rune if you prefer, since Tower "plates" exist in this early part of the game. It's one source of bonus income for you without focusing on minion kills. Sorry for the mystical Wall of Text. I hope you didn't hit your head against it as you read it. (That was a joke.)